Alien3 my version
by steves lil angel
Summary: Well, I wasn't exactly happy with what happened to Bishop, so I redid it as a couple of other people did, I'm sure of it... So Ripley, Newt, Hicks and Bishop are floating in space for 5yrs and they drift by another ship. rating coz of language content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think should've happened in Alien3, instead of Newt and Hicks dieing, and my beloved Bishop being thrown away… So yea…**

* * *

"_Are we going to sleep all the way home?"_

"_Yes, all the way home…"_

"_Can I dream?"_

"_I think we can both dream…"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**_5 years later_**

"Hey, look what's been drifting through space…" Called Alice Peters from her station as she looked out the window and saw the Sulaco drifting past.

Some of the crew turned to the Auburn haired girl looking out into space.

"What is it?" Said another woman, approaching.

"Lin… Why don't you ever tie up your hair…? Please, tie it up, it always gets in my way…" Said Peters, pushing Lin's hair out of the way.

"It's a ship… We should take a look…" Lin said as she made her way to the control room.

"Lin, why do you bother?" Said a man, grabbing her shoulder. He had shoulder length brown hair, which was greasy and stringy.

Lin looked at him, violently pulled her shoulder away from him and continued walking to the control room, "Don't touch me again, Allan.

"Touchy, touchy…" He laughed. His named was Kelvin R. Allan, and he was very obnoxious.

* * *

"Wow… Look, there are people. There's a woman, girl, man and a broken synthetic. Should we toss the synthetic?" Peters asked, looking at Allan.

"Hmm… Let me think…" He said mockingly.

"No… You can't throw the android away. That's very horrible! How could you even suggest such a thing?" Lin scowled, and began to open the cryo-chambers. She looked at the computer, "E. Ripley, 'Newt', D. Hicks and Bishop. I'm guessing the droid is Bishop…"

They watched the tube open and the three people wake up.

Newt, the little girl, was the first to open her eyes, "Where am I?" She asked anxiously.

"You are safe. You've been out there for 5 years… Well, at least that's what the computer says…" Peters said, bending down to the girl.

Ripley was the next, shortly followed by Hicks, both wondering the same things.

"Ripley? Which one is Ripley?" Allan asked.

"I am," She said looking around, "Where are we?"

"Your ship has been out there for 5 years, Peters saw you drifting by and so we went to check it out. You guys are lucky, man…" Allan explained.

"By the way, I'm Peters, this is Allan and that's Lin…" Peters introduced.

Hicks remained in his lying position, as he didn't really have to strength to get up.

Ripley walked over to Hicks and looked down onto his bandaged eye, "How yah feel?"

"Alright, I guess," He whispered back.

Lin looked at the three, and then turned to the droid in the plastic bag. She walked over to him and slowly removed the plastic. She looked down upon his face, then his chest, and then his injury, "Oh my gosh… What happened to him?" She asked.

"He was speared through the stomach by and Alien, the Alien queen…" Ripley replied, walking over to where Lin was.

"He's damaged really bad, but I didn't I could re-circuit him, back to mint condition…" Lin said, looking up at Ripley and smiled.

Ripley didn't smile back though, "That would be good…" She walked back to Newt, with no further interest with the droid.

"_Not bad for a hu-human…" He said and tried to smile._

_It was no time to make smart comments…_

"You don't seem to pleased with my decision, do you?" Lin said feeling slightly upset.

"I'm pleased… I think your decision was a good one…" Ripley looked at her.

The way Ripley looked at her made her feel awkward, really awkward.

"This conversation is really cheerful, isn't it…?" Peters said sarcastically, "Listen, why don't we go back into our ship and forget this all… Ok!" She said cheerfully and led them through to their ship.

Lin carefully picked up Bishop's upper half with one arm and his lower half with her other arm and she too went back onto the ship.

* * *

**I hope you liked that… It's not very good, I know, but it's my first go at a sci-fi story… Please R&R and I'll get started on the next chapter, though I'm sure that you wont really be interested… Anywayz, T.T.F.N. Melinda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is editted, but not as good as I had it before... But read away and see what you think... I have actually finished the next chapter, BUT I'm not putting it up until I get more reviews! heh!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Ok… So, aliens attacked you? Am I correct?" Allan said, not really convinced.

Ripley laughed in disbelief as she often did in these situations. She remained calm, though, and continued to eat.

Newt looked up curiously to see everyone on the table. She went around the table, Peters, Allan, Ripley, and 3 other people. Hicks and Bishop were in the medical lab, being examined by Lin.

"What? I know you think we're stupid because we find it hard to believe, but you haven't even told us what type of alien they are…" Peters explained, trying to smile.

"It's a Xenomorph… Do you know what a Xenomorph is?" Ripley said, becoming agitated.

"A Xenomorph?" Another woman laughed, "You expect us to believe that you were attacked by Xenomorphs?" She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

The rest of the crew laughed along.

"Indeed I do, Captain Ahliase!" Ripley put down her spoon, staring straight into her bright blue eyes.

"You mean, like one of the those aliens from a fairy tale?" She replied with slight laughter still.

"Fairy tale? Are you saying it's a mythical creature?" Ripley stood up, "Because what I saw wasn't…"

"I guess you could say it's a mythical creature, but I'd say more along the lines of a 'fairy tale' creature…" Ahliase smiled.

"Ripley… Listen…" Peters began.

"No, you listen… What we saw out there was classified as a god damn Xenomorph. And I am not about to except the fact that we were nearly killed by a fucking 'mythical creature'. It was real! Do you understand?" Ripley exclaimed.

"A Xenomorph is an alien in children's books, used as the bad guy. To tell the truth, you aren't near earth anymore." Ahliase said.

"LV 426 was not near earth…" Ripley said.

"You're on the other side of the galaxy, sweet heart." Said one of the other men, Indig.

The man next to him laughed as well, and they did an odd handshake, "Good one, Indig…"

"Anytime, Luppes…" Indig replied.

Ripley paused briefly to stare at the two, "Oh, and what you're saying is that because we're over here, all the things over our side automatically became make believe?" Ripley said, "Newt here was near impregnated by one of your mythical creatures… Is that enough proof? Or are you still going to believe those bullshit kids' books? And when you two are done with your kisses, I'll continue…"

"Ripley, this isn't proving anything…" Peters sighed head resting on her left hand, "Please… Just leave it."

Newt tugged at Ripley's shirt, encouraging her to sit again, "What about Bishop?" Newt asked.

Ripley looked down at Newt and smiled, "Yes, Bishop. Bishop's a droid, you can ask him, and he'll tell you. He's a synthetic, he can't lie about it." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Bishop is being repaired. You can't ask him right now." Indig looked up at her.

Ripley paused briefly to look back at Indig, "I couldn't give a fuck!" and continued to the medical lab.

* * *

"Hicks how are you?" Lin said, lifting up his eye patch. 

"I could be better…" He replied with a smile.

"You recovering quite well. Open your eye for me… Can you see?" Lin said, looking closely.

Hicks slowly opened his left eye, trying to adjust to the light. He looked around, but his vision was extremely bad, "I can only see smudged colours…"

"No doubt about it. You took an awful lot of smoke into you eye, and perhaps a bit of acid. I might be able to clear it a little more though," Lin said putting some drops in his eye.

Hicks blinked a couple of times and then tried to focus again, "Nope, still the same."

"Well, I suppose it will just have to heal over time…" Lin said covering his eye again with a clean patch.

"Thanks, Lin." He said and relaxed.

"I'll see if I can do anything else after I check on Bishop." Lin said moving over to the operation table, "for now, just take it easy, rest…"

Bishop was still in half, and was not operating at that moment. Lin began to hook him up, so she could ask him for help on re-circuiting him. She began connecting wires to him and then on to a conductor. She switched the power on and a fuse blew. She jumped a little and quickly turned the power off, disconnecting the wires from the conductor, "Oh dear."

The door opened and Lin turned around, spotted Ripley and went back to unplugging the wires.

"Hi Lin, how are you going with Hicks and Bishop?" Ripley asked stepping in.

Lin looked up briefly at Ripley again and tried to smile, "Alright…"

"What happened, Lin?" Hicks asked, trying to lift his head.

"I blew a fuse trying to activate Bishop." Lin sighed, "Rest… Please…"

"Hey Ripley… What's up?" Hicks smiled, looking at Ripley.

Ripley walked over to Hicks, "How yah going, Hicks?" She smiled at him as she knelt down next to him.

Lin paused for a second and glimpsed over at the two. She saw how Ripley put her hand on his cheek, "So gentle, so kind… Is she always like that? Maybe only to people close to her." She said softly under her breath. She turned back to what she was doing and briefly paused again, just briefly to look at Bishop.

"I could be better. Still can't see out of my left eye, got a bit of a hangover. Other than that, I'm fine…" He laughed slightly.

Ripley laughed too, "Glad to hear it…"

Lin changed the wires and reconnected them. She turned the conductor on slowly; hoping this time it would not the blow a fuse. This was done successfully and she smiled as Bishop twitched and opened his half-shut eyes.

Ripley stood up and looked at Lin and Bishop, "You turned him on?" She said, sounding angry.

" Any reason why not?" Lin looked back up at Ripley, giving a slightly annoyed looked, and then back down to Bishop, "Hey, Bishop?" Lin said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Bishop looked around and then at her hand, "I _can_ see your hand, miss…"

"Lin." She said, putting her hand down with a smile, "How do you feel?" She asked him quietly.

"I hurt. Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in our ship, the Ameddin. You along with Ripley, Newt and Hicks, were drifting out in space for 5 years. You're on the other side of the galaxy right now." She explained.

"I see…" He said.

Ripley approached the two, "Hey Bishop…" She said softly.

"Hi Ripley, good to see you." He smiled.

"Bishop, I need you to explain to the crew that we were attacked by Xenomorphs. They won't believe me." Ripley pleaded.

"Xenomorphs?" Lin said softly to herself.

"Of course…" Bishop replied glancing quickly at Lin.

"But not before I re-circuit him. You could damage him further, and he is valuable," Lin said sternly.

"Lin, are you passionate about life? About living creatures and all that bullshit?" Ripley asked with an awkward smile on her face.

"Yes, all _that _'bullshit'! I care for creatures synthetic or non synthetic. If it has feelings, it does not deserve to suffer. Which is why I must fix Bishop before he does anything else," Lin said and looked back at Bishop.

"You _are_ one of a kind…" Bishop smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ripley said quickly, looking at Bishop and then back at Lin.

Lin knew what Bishop was about to say, and she knew about Ripley's experiences, but she remained still and let what come, come.

"Let me guess…" Ripley began before Bishop could, "You're an alien?"

"No…" Lin sighed.

"Am I close?" Ripley asked.

"No…" Bishop said, and as he was about to begin an explanation, he saw Lin's expression.

"Then what's the problem?" Ripley exclaimed.

"Nothing…" Lin sighed, "But I do believe it was you who was causing the disturbance… I don't mean to offend you though," She answered back.

"I'm going to get the crew and when I get back, I expect Bishop to still be connected." Ripley said in frustration and left.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Lin asked with a hint of relief once she knew that Ripley wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I saw your expression…" Bishop replied.

"Um… Bishop?" Lin began slowly, "Xenomorph?"

"Yes… Xenomorphs… We were on LV 426, looking for any disturbances. There was a colony there, and we had lost contact with them. It turned out that Xenomorphs had come in contact with the colony. And no, they aren't fairy tales… Not over the other side…" Bishop explained, "Which brings up another query. Do your crew know?"

"Know about what?" Lin asked.

"You?" Bishop replied simply.

"Oh…they know… they wanted me. They just don't like to tell people about it." Lin sighed, her ice blue eyes looked at the ground, "Ripley doesn't like me much, does she…?" She sighed sadly.

"It just takes time, don't worry…" Bishop smiled.

"Um… I know I shouldn't really be butting in or anything, but what are you talking about?" Hicks said as he sat up slowly.

* * *

**Not much of an improve I know, but yea... It's a start I suppose, so yea... Anywayz, R&R and I'll post the next chapter when I get a few reviews... T.T.F.N. Melinda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, another chapter for you to bore yourselves with! Anywayz... read on.. AND PLEASE REVIEW! so yea! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3.

"Bishop… I'm back, tell them about the Xenomorphs…" Ripley said, shaking Bishop slightly.

"What are you doing!" Lin exclaimed as she approached the scene. She grabbed Ripley's shoulder and pulled her back, "You are damaging him! Why must you continue to cause him pain?" She said, "What happened to your good attitude?"

"Lin, calm down…" Peters said putting a hand on one of Lin's shoulders.

Lin looked back at her, "Ok…"

"Ripley?" Bishop replied suddenly, "Hello again…"

"Xenomorphs, Bishop. The Xenomorphs on LV 426! Tell them about the Xenomorphs…" Ripley said slowly.

"Xenomorphs. The queen lays many eggs, and from the eggs comes a creature we call a face hugger. It attaches itself to the face of a human and impregnates the victim with an embryo… Soon after…" Bishop stopped, suddenly being cut be Ripley.

"No Bishop, you stupid robot… Our experiences, they know what it is…" She said, becoming frustrated again.

Hicks only listened and tried to sleep, despite the liveliness of the conversation.

Lin glared at her briefly and then refocused her attention to Bishop.

"I'm sorry, "Bishop said and then continued, "A group of marines were asked to have a look on LV 426 after loosing contact with a colony there. Not long before, Ripley had explained her situation (57 years prior, on the Nostronomo). Suspecting that Xenomorphs, or aliens, were involved, the company sent Ripley with them as an adviser.

"Once we got down there, there didn't seem to be anything… not even humans. While we were down there, we came across Newt, the only survivor on that planet. Eventually we found where the Xenomorphs were hiding and we were attacked. During that first battle, most of our crew was destroyed.

"A decision had been made to evacuate to planet and blow the area up, which we did successfully. Once we returned to the Sulaco, we discovered that the alien queen had been on board." Bishop stopped for a moment, and then continued, "Ripley managed to get her out the airlock.

"Ripley then placed us in the cryo-chambers and here we are now."

"But how did you get like that?" Ahliase asked.

"Oh, as we were walking out of the Sulaco, the alien queen stabbed bishop with her tail and tore him in half…" Ripley said quickly.

"Even though the synthetic told us…" Ahliase paused for a second.

This gave Bishop an opportunity to add a comment, "I prefer the term 'Artificial Person' myself…"

" Artificial Person, what ever, I am still finding it hard to believe… But I'll take your word for it," Ahliase sighed, and then smiled, "This has been a confusing day, so far… And it's only mid-day. Lets sort things out later, ok? Lin, continue to fix Bishop." Ahliase ordered, "The rest of us can get back to checking through the Sulaco."

"Yes, Captain…" Lin said as they left, and put a hand on Ripley's shoulder.

Ripley turned around to face Lin, "Yes?" She said coldly.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Lin said, just as cold as Ripley's expression.

Ripley remained silent, staring at her, then turned towards the door and left the room.

"You weren't like this when he _saved your life!_" Lin said coldly.

* * *

"Dude, this one big piece o' shit…" Luppes laughed as he looked around.

"That's coz ours is small," Indig replied, "Damn Company so cheap ass, couldn't even get us no fucking cryo-chambers."

"Shut up guys, please… You're always saying that, we get the fucking point." Allan said, hitting the 2 black men over the heads.

"What the fuck…?" Luppes cried hitting Allan back.

"Boys, don't fight, please." Peters turned around.

The 3 men glared at each other and continued to walk in silence.

"So, that's the control room?" Ahliase turned to Ripley, "By the way, what did Lin want?" She asked, remembering Lin had said something to her

Ripley did not answer the second question, rather she completely ignored it, "Yea. I'm sure there's some footage of the queen in there." Ripley said as she entered the room. Looking through all the memory she came across video recordings. Played them, looking carefully for alien footage. She played the first recording. _A man in medical, he was writing something._ When he turned around, Ripley recognized him, "Burke… Why didn't I see this before? The fool was writing down messages he received…"

"Burke?" Ahliase raised a brow.

"He was a man sent on company orders to retrieve one of those little fuckers for the bio labs back on earth." Ripley fast-forwarded the tape. The thought of Burke made her blood boil. He reminded her so much of Ash – That fucking droid!

"Oh… I see…" Ahliase said continuing to watch.

They continued to watch carefully. They watched hours of footage right down till Ripley, Newt, Hicks and Bishop were back nito the cryo-chambers, and still nothing. They continued watched, but as they were about to turn off the tape something darted across the screen, which gave everybody a scare.

* * *

"Hey Lin…?" Hicks said to Lin.

Lin turned away from what she was doing (fixing Bishop up) and looked at Hicks, "Yes?"

"Is Bishop on or off?" He asked.

"He is off… I didn't want to cause him pain…" Lin smiled and stopped what she was doing. She covered up Bishop body and moved towards Hicks, "Now I _know_ there's something you wish to discuss…"  
"Do you like Bishop?" Hicks sat up again, "Because you always seem to be arguing for him… And they way you look at him…"

Lin smiled softly, "Hicks… I am only doing that because I feel that it is not right that she should get angry with him… He's broken, his programming is slightly damaged and he can take a lot of things literally. I know of her experiences, but that doesn't make her anymore special than the rest of us." She said, sitting next to Hicks.

"Lin, how old are you?" Hicks asked her.

Lin smiled at his query, "Why do you ask?"

"Because, you look… Um… Indefinite I suppose… You look old, but young." He replied, studying her facial features, "It's almost unnatural…"

"I assure you, I'm not artificial, if that's what you're wondering." Lin said with a hint of delight in her voice, "You seem to be asking alot of questions... at any rate...I am 19 years old, though… "

"19! Holy shit!" Hicks said in shock, "You're a bit young to be the 'droid' of the family, aren't you?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you…" Lin said with a slight sigh.

"What's the matter?" Hicks asked, sensing something not quite right.

"I was just thinking." She broke away from her thoughts.

"About what?" Hicks asked her, becoming more interested, "You can tell me…"

Lin hesitated, and finally answered, "Bishop. By the way, how's you're eye?"

Hicks smiled at the young girl, "Don't change the subject! Bishop… I should have known. You're crazy over him! You always look at him any chance you get, and even now your eyes wonder over to his body." He patted her weakly on her shoulder.

She pulled her eyes from Bishop again and refocused her attention to Hicks, "I'm sorry… It's so obvious, isn't it? I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel this way. And I know that because he's an artificial person, he wouldn't feel the same way…" She looked at the ground and sighed again, "I suppose it wouldn't matter if he _did_ find out. He wouldn't understand anyway."

Hick knew she was right, but didn't want her to feel down, "Well, you never know. He might!" He said, lifting Lin's head, "But what does it matter? If your feelings are strong, then you should want him to be alright."

"I do… But if he did find out, how would it affect him?" Lin said, looking into his eyes, "I'm afraid… Please don't let him know… Don't let anyone know. It's obvious, but please… Bishop will never figure it out." She pleaded him.

Hicks then spotted something behind Lin. When he took a better look, he realized it was Newt, standing at the doorway, "Newt…"

Lin turned around quickly and spotted the girl.

Newt stood there still, until finally she realized what she had done, "I heard everything…" She said softly.

The three were silent for a few minutes. Lin stood up and walked over to Newt, "It's ok… I trust you." She said picking her up.

"I wont tell anyone! I promise, cross my heart and hope to die!" Newt said sincerely.

"I believe you, I believe you…" Lin said softly with slight laughter. She walked back to Hicks and put her down, "Sit down, sweetie. We've all ignored you… I'm sorry. Would you like anything?" She asked.

"No thank you. I'm alright…" Newt replied, looking up at Lin and then to Hicks, "Hi Hicks!"

"You ok?" Hicks asked her.

"Yes, of course I am!" Newt replied happily.

"Ok, ok… Just checking!" Hicks said, touching Newts soft cheek with a smile.

* * *

**Ok... that was a bit rushed now, wasn't it... but I can't think of anything more to type and such... Besides... wouldn't it drag on quite a bit? Anywayz... I'm going to be adjusting it... mean while... tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter: 1. Bishop knows that Lin likes him**

**2. Bishop was on for the whole time**

**3. Everybody gets happy**

**4. they discover an alien on board the sulaco...**

**anywayz... T.T.F.N. Melinda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry… I didn't include the options in this chapter… Next chapter! Which I've half finished! So yeah! The faster you review, the faster you get the next chapter! heh**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4.

"What was that!" Peters gasped.

Ripley knew what it was and she wasn't about to let them know about it just yet. She turned off the computer, "Damn!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry, the tape fucked up."

"Was… was that possibly an alien?" Indig stuttered.

"I don't know…" Ripley sighed. She shook her head and wondered why she had thought that.

"Well… alien, person… Whatever! But I'm not hanging around to find out!" Luppes said immediately.

"You scared?" Allan teased.

"Yes actually… Aren't you?" Luppes exclaimed, "I'm outa here…" He said quickly heading for the exit.

Peters grab his arm and held him back, "Where do you think you're going!" She said angrily.

"I'm getting back onto our ship, thank you very much!" Luppes pulled his arm away from her and left.

"That fool!" Peter said softly.

Ahliase sighed, "Let him go…"

"Do you think we should look around that area see if there are any clues as to what it was?" Indig said, finally sounding smart.

"I think we should…" Allan agreed, looking at around the crew.

"I'm not so sure about that though…" Ripley said softly.

"What's the matter?" Indig asked her, "You too scared? Or is it just that there's something you're hiding?"

Ripley felt nervous, but kept her front, "No, I just feel that it might not be important… It might just be a glitch in the tape…" She replied.

"You might be right, you might be wrong, but I think that we should search for it anyway. Human or alien…" Ahliase said, tying back her blonde hair.

"I don't think it would've been human…" Peters said smartly, "There were only 3 of you and an android… How could it have been human? You might be right, maybe a glitch, but it didn't really look like it to me…" She secretly smiled towards Ripley.

"Ok… Fine, lets go and look!" Ripley waved her arms in the air, "Lead the way, Captain Ahliase!"  
"Fine…" Ahliase said, tossing an awkward glance at Ripley. She then walked out of the control room.

Peters and Ripley were the last to leave.

"What's going on? I know you know what that was…" Peters said softly.

Ripley smiled sarcastically at Peters, "I'm sure you do." She muttered and walked off.

"They'll find out that you were hiding it… They'll find out that something's inside you…" Peters replied just before Ripley completely left the room.

"And why wouldn't she tell…" Ripley whispered to herself as she caught up with the rest of the crew. It was then that Ripley had a thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Luppes… Back so soon?" Lin said looking up from Bishop.

"Yeah…" He replied, taking a seat.

"Why are you in here?" She asked him.

"It's safer in here than out there…" Luppes said looking at Bishop.

"Well, that's all very well, but would you mind sitting in the dining room… with Newt and Hicks?" Lin asked him.

Luppes didn't say anything for a while, then stood up and began to walk out.

"Thank you…" Lin smiled and turned back to Bishop.

She began to sew his skin back together. This took her about half an hour until she was finally please, "He maybe synthetic, but the skin should grow back together…" Lin reassured herself. She then proceeded to turn him on.

Again Bishop twitched and opened his eyes. "Lin…" Bishop said softly.

"Hey Bishop… I hope I did alright…" Lin smiled.

"I'm sure you did…" Bishop said standing up. He took a few steps and walked back to Lin. He looked down at her.

Lin looked back up. She blushed slightly and took a step back awkwardly.

"What's the matter? You appear to be slightly hot…" Bishop said feeling her cheeks.

Lin looked away and moved back towards the table and began to clean up the table, "It's nothing."

"You might be sick…" Bishop said concerned.

"I'm alright… Don't worry, it's nothing…" Lin said, beginning to clean the instruments she had used.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes…" She said with slight laughter in her voice, "Go and see how Hicks and Newt are doing, why don't you…"

"If you insist…" Bishop said as he made his way out the door.

Lin smiled at Bishops acts of helpfulness. She adored it, but what would it mean to him?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah… Bishop! You're up and running!" Hicks said happily.

Newt ran to Bishop and hugged him, "Bishop! You're alright!" She exclaimed.

"Newt…" Bishop said as he lifted her up, "How are you?"

"So, this is the droid…" Luppes began, "I don't mean it as an offence…"

"It's ok…" Bishop replied, sitting Newt down on a chair, then taking a place next to her.

"Say… Bishop…" Hicks began, "What's Lin up to?"

"I think she's cleaning up. I would've helped, but she asked me to join you. And I was rather anxious, I must say, to see how you were all going…" Bishop explained, "By the way Hicks, how's your eye?" He asked.

Hicks lifted the patch and showed him. His eye was alright, but the iris was very cloudy, "It's alright, I just can't exactly see with it…"

"Lin did a good job, didn't she?" Newt said suddenly, "With both of you!"  
"Yes, she's quite the little doctor, ain't she." Luppes added.

"Indeed she is. I must credit her for that!" Hicks laughed, "Sophisticated language… Wouldn't it be funny to live in a world with people only using it…"

"And where did that come from?" Luppes asked.

"I dunno… Sounded funny…" Hicks replied.

"Kind of like killing birds with stones… It sounds really funny…" Newt added with a giggle.

"I don't think killing is funny…" Lin said casually as she entered the room and took a seat, "So, what are we talking about?"

"About your skills as a surgeon…" Luppes answered.

Newt giggled again, "Sorry about the killing comment…"

Lin smiled and turned to Luppes, "Surgeon, I like the sound of that…"

"You're a funny one…" Luppes smirked.

Hicks sat back, "I don't want to be rude, but could someone cook something? I can't cook, and I'm getting hungry…"

"I am too…" Newt said softly.

"Ok, ok… I'll get something started…" Lin said getting up.

"And you'll finish it?" Luppes said stupidly.

"I will do it instead…" Bishop stood up.

"No, it's ok…" Lin said, "Don't worry, you've just come out of surgery…" She joked.

Bishop smiled briefly, "Please… At least let me help you. To repay you for your kindness." He smiled, "Besides, it's why I'm here, to assist."

"And to pilot… Remember, the rest of us are too dumb! Science officer!" Hicks teased, "Go on, Lin… Let him at least help!" He taunted her.

Lin threw him a sarcastic smile and went into the kitchen.

Bishop followed soon after.

"Have fun!" Hicks said to Bishop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"See anything?" Indig asked.

"Not a thing… Not even my hand! Bring the light over here please." Allan replied sarcastically.

"Sorry mate… Didn't mean to…" Indig said pathetically.

"Sure you didn't…" Allan mumbled.

"Quit wining, you two…" Peters said harshly as she continued into the darkness.

"Why do we get stuck with you?" Allan said in a slack tone.

"Yeah… You walk too fast." Indig agreed.

"Shut up and move! You two are really fucking me off!" Peter growled back at them.

"You know, sometimes she scares me…" Indig paused briefly, with a sniggered from Allan.

"So, Ripley… What's going on?" Ahliase asked Ripley as they entered the medical lab on the Sulaco.

"What do you mean?" Ripley answered back dumbly.

"You know what I mean…" Alhiase turned around to come face to face with her.

"There's nothing I'm hiding!" Ripley smiled.

Ahliase looked her straight in the eye, "Ripley! I grow tired of your ignorance! Tell me what is going on, now." She said through gritted teeth.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ripley said softly and continued on down the dimly lit hall.

Ahliase released her tension and stormed after her, "Fucking hell! You are endangering a lot of people if there is something going on… Even your precious little Newt! So you better spit it the fuck out!" She yelled as she grabbed her arm.

"As I said before you Barbie doll… Go fuck yourself!" She said and pulled her arm away.

"What happened to you… Newt told me you were nice and everything. I guess you're only nice to her. Well, Newt is one of the 'a lot of people'…" Ahliase said as she and Ripley continued to move on, "So you can fuck that… I am sick of your attitude!"  
"Yeah! Well, I'm sick of you! I'm over 90 years old… I really ought to be dead, but it's not happening! You know why? Coz I've been crammed in those cryo-chambers for a live time and more! I promised that I'd be back for my daughter's 11th birth… 62 years later, here I am… She died 7 years ago! I have out lived my daughter BY FAR! I am sick of it! Newt is the closest thing!" Ripley snapped, and headed back to the Ameddin.

"Where are you going?" Ahliase yelled.

"Back to my daughter!" Ripley yelled back and disappeared from Ahliase's sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Lin looked through the cupboard seeing what there was to eat, "Nothing but shit…" She sighed and turned to Bishop, "Would you eat this?" She said trying to hide her nervousness and held up a can of baked beans.

Bishop thought about it and replied, "No… I suppose you wouldn't either." He smiled and took it off her.

"Thanks," She sighed and began searching again.

Bishop stood still, looking at Lin.

Lin pulled another can down, "Canned corn… Corn soup?" She turned to Bishop again and found him looking blankly at her, "Um…" Lin put the can down and began to look through the cupboard again, whispering to herself – He's just a robot, he's just a robot, he's just a robot…

Bishop finally looked away, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I need to tell you something. I was just thinking about how I was going to." He sighed.

Lin stopped and looked at him slowly, "Yes?" She said softly.

"You're very nervous, I can tell…" Bishop told her, "And even now your cheeks are turning red. Blushing?" He asked.

Lin nodded softly, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I can't lie to you… I wasn't going to say anything, but the way I'm programmed, I can't exactly do that." Bishop said, "Corn soup?" he asked off topic

Lin again nodded and handed the can to him slowly and hesitantly.

Bishop began to open the can and pouring the contents into a bowl, "You were right, by the way… I maybe synthetic, but my skin should grow back together…"

* * *

"Come on guys… Stop fucking around… We have a job to do!" Peters slapped them both after getting pinched on the backside.

"Sorry Peters… Couldn't resist!" Indig laughed.

"Yeah, nice joke, but she slapped me too, dumb ass!" Allan grabbed the light off him and continued on with Peters.

Indig scowled, and caught up with them eventually, "Yeah, so you leave me behind?"

"Well, you weren't moving…" Allan said.

Peters stopped suddenly, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Indig said worried slightly.

"We didn't hear anything…" Allan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not hear… See… Didn't you see it? Something moved, up ahead." Peters pointed into the darkness.

The three paused for a moment and then Indig went on with a laugh, "Haha, very funny Peters… Trying to make us worried." He continued into the darkness, suddenly unafraid.

"Indig, I'm not joking! Stop! I really saw something, at least take the light." She pleaded, staying with Allan.

"Stupid moron, thinks that everything's a joke." Allan said, starting to go after him.

Indig disappeared shortly after and Allan and Peters heard him scream.

Allan stopped and moved back to Peters.

"Indig… Indig… Indig, you alright?" Peters called with a shaky voice, "You better not be fooling around… Come back." Peters continued and stepped back.

"HELP!" Indig screamed suddenly.

"Shine the torch over there…" Allan said.

Peters stared.

"Shine it over there, NOW!" He yelled.

Peters didn't do anything. There was more screaming, and finally when it stopped, Peters curiously moved the light of the torch slowly down the dark hall.

"Oh my god…" Allan whispered.

* * *

"Lin is a very nice girl… How'd you come across her? I think she mentioned something about you wanting her." Hicks said, looking across the table to Luppes.

"Well… We wanted someone young, no older than 30, and we didn't really want a droid – glitches y'know. So yeah. She had just turned 24 when we came across her, it was all by luck actually." Luppes laughed.

"24?" Hick repeated, "She said she was 19…"

"Oh… right," Luppes said sitting back, "That's something different." He said concerned.

"How can it be different?" Newt asked, as she became curious.

Luppes sighed, knowing he'd have to tell them about her age, "Well," He began, trying to remember what he had been told, "There's 2 rumours about her age… No-one knows accept her. When her old boss signed the contract, he put down 24. But obviously she looks a lot younger than that!" He paused.

"Then how old is she?" Hicks asked again.

Luppes shrugged, "Dunno… The other rumour is that because she's so smart, people just assumed she was 23. But personally, I think she's 24, but her image stopped changing at the age or 18 or 19…" He finished.

"But wouldn't you need to know her age? I mean, isn't necessary to have the correct age of all crew members on file?" Newt replied innocently.

"Yes, but her old boss said it was her age, regardless of what Lin said otherwise…" Luppes smiled at the girl.

"By the way, what did Lin do before she joined this crew, job wise?" Hicks asked.

"Yeah. Was she a science officer or something?" Newt wondered as well.

"I think so. All I know is that she's from your side of the galaxy and she worked for Weyland himself." Luppes began to drum his fingers on the table.

"Weyland? As in the Weyland Yutani?" Hicks asked.

"Not the company, but the owner, Weyland… Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure that Weyland had made a droid of himself. I suspect Bishop… He does look a lot like the man." He smiled.

Hicks thought about it for a moment. Could it be, that Lin's feelings towards Bishop are from her previous job with Weyland? "Do you know anything about her past?" Hicks became interested.

"You seem to be very interested in her, don't you?" Luppes said slyly, "Although I think she fancies that droid of yours…"

"What? I wouldn't think so… Right now, Ripley is the only woman for me…" Hicks replied in a sort of daze.

"What about me?" Newt asked.

"You're not exactly woman now, are you?" He said softly to her.

"Ripley…" Luppes repeated softly, "It's not that I have anything against the woman, but she seems a bit mean and up tight…" He said truthfully.

"She's just under stress. Probably from beingin the cryo-chambers for another 5 years." Hicks replied, thinking about her.

"Another 5? You mean she's spent a while in there?" He questioned.

"Well, yeah, 57 years before our last sleep." Hicks answered.

"Shit, that's a long time… No wonder!" Luppes laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ripley asked as she entered the room.

"Ripley!" Newt squealed and raced over to hug her.

"Newt sweety!" Ripley said, "How are you?"

"Hey Ripley!" Hicks said, smiling at her.

"Hey Hicks, how's your eye?" Ripley replied, taking a seat next to him.

"Alright… Still can't see with it, but Lin's been a real help. It's getting better, I can tell you now!" He said.

Ripley paused, " Lin… yeah, she's a little miracle worker, isn't she?" Ripley replied sarcastically.

"What's the matter Ripley?" Newt asked her.

"Nothing…" Ripley replied and kissed Newt's forehead.

* * *

"We have to find Ahliase!" Peters said, trying to catch her breath after running.

Allan stopped and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know, come on… We need to get back to the control room and put it over the loud speaker.

* * *

"That bitch… She's hiding something, she's gonna get us all killed if she doesn't let us know! Fucking hell!" Ahliase muttered to herself as she looked around the corner.

"_Captain Ahliase! Please report back to the Ameddin immediately. This is no drill! This Peters, please hurry, you are in danger. Once again, please report back to the Ameddin immediately." _

"What?" Ahliase said startled and began to go back to her ship.

* * *

"I hope she could hear that…" Allan said taking Peters' hand and pulled her into a run as they made their way back to the ship.

* * *

Lin stepped back with tears in her eyes, "Don't say that… Please…"

Bishop stayed where he was, "I'm sorry, don't cry. What have I done to upset you?" He asked rather confused.

"It's nothing you've done, it's your creator!" She whimpered.

"Weyland?" Bishop said in a questioning tone, "What has he done?"

Lin shook her head and started towards the door, "It's nothing, Bishop. Forget about it all!" She sighed as she put her hand to the knob.

"Lin…" Bishop said, closing the gap between them, "Don't cry."

Lin stood there, biting her lip. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned to come face to face with the droid, "Move away… That's an order! MOVE AWAY!" She yelled at him.

Bishop was shocked at her tone, but even so, he put a hand to her cheek, and attempted to dry it, "Don't cry anymore…"

Lin began to tremble and wrapped her arms around Bishop quickly, pushing her face deep into his chest.

Bishop remained still, unsure of what to do, "It's ok…" He said, looking down at her.

They remained like that for several moments until Lin pulled away, "No…" She said under her breath.

"What?" Bishop asked puzzled.

"Stop messing with me!" She said, tears still raining down on her cheeks. She turned around and opened the door and walked straight past everyone.

"Lin?" Hicks said as he saw the upset girl walk out of the room. He turned quickly to face Bishop, "What happened?"

* * *

"Peters, we're nearly there! Come on, faster!" Allan said still holding onto the Peters.

"Allan, what if Ahliase isn't alright? What if she's dead?" Peters panted as they reached the door.

Suddenly, there was sound of movement.

Peters squealed and stopped, turning around to see what it was.

"Peters!" Came Ahliase's voice, "Peters, is that you?"

"Ahliase?" Peters called back, squinting into the darkness, and Ahliase's figure emerged, "Ahliase, quickly!"

"Come on, we need to destroy this ship, immediately!" Allan yelled.

Ahliase began to run, not knowing why. She caught up with them and they reached the door.

"We made it!" Peters exclaimed as Allan cautiously opened the door.

Another sound came from down the hall.

"What was that?" Peters gasped and froze on the spot.

"Who cares, we need to make sure that thing doesn't get on the Ameddin!" Allan explained.

"What thing? An Alien?" Ahliase looked down the hall.

"Yes…" Peters said, pointing into the darkness, and calmly said, "And there it is."


	6. Chapter 6

"I've really upset her… I didn't know what to do, but something inside me told me to do what I did. I don't know whether it was a part of my programming or whether it was a glitch, but I think I shouldn't talk to Lin again." Bishop said.

Bishop remained seated as Hicks and Luppes stood next to him. Newt didn't know what was going on, but remained silent on Ripley's lap across the table.

"So, that's it?" Hicks looked Bishop straight in the eye.

"Yes…" Bishop sighed.

"What happened in there, do you think it was partially caused by Weyland?" Hicks asked him.

The droid pondered for a while, "I think it might, but I cannot tell you about it. It is highly classified information."

"Classified?" Newt repeated curiously, "So, you know about her past then?"

"Only some minor details about her time working for Weyland." Bishop replied bluntly.

"And are you able to tell us…" Luppes began, but was interrupted by Peters and Ahliase running into the room with blood all over them.

"There's an alien on board the Ameddin!" Peters yelled.

"I can't believe that happened…" Lin wiped her tears as she sat on her bed, "Fucking hell…" She sighed. A loud bump was heard outside her door. Lin jumped slightly, " What was that?"

Lin went and opened the door, peering outside, "Hello?" She called softly. Lin wiped her head as something wet had fallen on her. Looking up to the ceiling, she screamed and slammed her door shut.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ahliase said, becoming alert, "That sounded like Lin."

Soon there were more thuds coming from down one of the halls.

"It sounds like it's coming from Lin's room…" Peters said, "Lets go…"

"We need flamethrowers!" Ripley said, finally saying something to benefit them.

Newt looked up at Ripley with a smile, "Finally!"

"No no no no! It can't be! NO!" Lin said to herself as she hid in the corner of the room while the alien began to bash her door, "Someone, help me!" She whispered.

The bashing stopped suddenly. "H-Hicks… Luppes?" She called softly and hesitantly continued her call, "Bishop?" She put her ear to the door. Nothing.

She slowly opened the door to see the teeth baring creature. Lin froze over and the alien pinned her to the ground. She screamed in terror and looked at the alien.

They both paused and stared, "No, it can't be… It's not…" She whispered.

The alien screeched softly and gave Lin, what appeared to be, a smirk. It seemed to nod its head, then it opened its mouth. A horrible creature within its mouth emerged, the tongue. Lin stared in horror, lifting her hands to stop the alien from harming her.

"Is that a tail?" Luppes asked as ran down the hall towards Lin's room.

"It's the alien!" Ripley said.

"It must have Lin, come on!" Newt yelled.

They all slowed down as they drew closer. They began to here Lin's whimpering struggle, and the alien's breathing.

Ripley signaled to them, "Careful…" She whispered as she approached it. She was up real close and began to call it, "Come on you ugly son of a bitch you! Let her go!" She yelled.

Alien turned it head to Ripley. It lifted its claws off Lin and turned around to face Ripley.

"I'm right here!" She smiled.

Alien took a step and stood up, reaching its full height. It took two more steps towards Ripley.

"Come on…" She stepped back.

It smelt her face and chest carefully and then backed away, turning back to Lin.

"Don't you touch her!" Ripley threatened, "Get away from her, now!'

Alien ignored Ripley's commands and began to taunt her by placing a claw against Lin's stomach.

"Lin!" Newt yelled.

The alien once again turned around, stepping out of the room it turned to face Newt.

"Hey! Here!" Ripley yelled, slapping it.

The alien briefly looked at Ripley again and turned back to Newt. It took a step and stood up again.

Ripley grabbed the alien's tail, "Run!"

The crew ran, and Ripley tried to pull the alien away, "Lin… Run…" She said to the girl.

Lin was on her side, clutching her stomach.

Ripley let go of the alien as she spotted a knife on Lin's bedside table. She ran, grabbed the knife and held it up to her chest.

The alien lifted its claw over Lin again, looking up at Ripley too.

Ripley pushed the knife point in the middle of her chest., threatening to kill herself.

The alien pulled its claw away, and Ripley lowered the knife a little.

The alien left finally and Ripley went to Lin.

"I think the alien went…" Luppes whispered, squinting down the hall.

"Lets go look…" Newt said, walking down the hall.

"Ok… Here you go…" Ahliase said handing a flamethrower to Peters and Bishop.

"Lets go find Lin!" Peters said and began to walk.

Ahliase, Peters and Bishop walked back to the room from the opposite side of the hall.

"Anything there?" Ahliase paused.

"No… I think it's safe." Bishop said and walked on, "I'll go first."

"Ok…" Peters and Ahliase said, following him down the hall.

Cautiously, they reached the door. They looked around the corner and there were the others.

"What happened to Lin?" Peters asked, seeing Lin clutching her stomach on the ground.

"Lin…" Bishop sighed and knelt down next to her.

"She wont let us see the wound…" Hicks said softly.

"I know…" Ahliase said, kneeling down also.

"Lin…" Bishop said stroking Lin's forehead.

Lin looked up and saw Bishop, "I knew you guys would save me!" She smiled.

"We need to get you to medical!" Peters said, trying to pull Lin up.

Lin moaned in pain, "No… You can't! They'll see!" Lin gasped.

"It doesn't matter… We can't loose you!" Ahliase said.

"Come on, it'll be ok. I promise you." Bishop said.

"Really?" Lin replied.

"What's going on?" Ripley asked.

"That…" Hicks said pointing to the white liquid leaking out from between Lin arms.

"A droid… A droid?" Ripley repeated.

"You don't understand!" Ahliase tried to explain.

"I trusted her, and she goes around hiding this secret from me! Oh nononono," Ripley smiled sarcastically.

"I can explain…" Ahliase pleaded her.

"I'm sure you can…" Ripley yelled.

"No she can't, but I can…" Lin said softly as she stepped out of the medical lab.

Ripley stared at her.

"But right now, we have an alien to catch…" Lin announced.

"No… You will explain this to me…" Ripley said sternly, grabbing Lin's shirt, "The others have gone looking for it…"

"Fine. You wanna know about me?" Lin asked.

"Of course, little droid…" Ripley replied.

Lin glared at her, "I'm not a droid…" She growled.

"Any signs yet?" Luppes asked the rest of the crew.

"No… not yet. Ripley must scared it away good!" Peters replied.

"I hope the others are ok…" Hicks said.

"I'm sure they are…" Peters reassured him, "After all… They have got Bishop and Lin."

"Oh yeah…" Hicks realized, "Hey, tell me, though… How come Lin told me she wasn't a droid?"

"Oh?" Ripley laughed, "Then what are you? A robot? A toy?" She teased.

"No…" Lin sighed with a hurt look on her face.

Bishop stepped out, trying to figure out what was happening, "Don't tease her…"

Lin looked up at Bishop as he approached her.

"Ok… I'll tell you…" Lin said, after a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle was born with a fatal disease and was the oldest of 7 girls. At the age of 12, her parents had died, leaving the children alone. Michelle, being the oldest, took care of them for the first two years, but her disease was getting worse. Her heart began to fail, and she became slightly insane.

At the age of 15, the stresses of taking care of 6 sisters and struggling with a disease finally cracked her. She became psychotic and killed the two oldest girls, twins aged 13. The middle one, aged 10, became ill with the same disease and died.

After 2 years of care and treatment, Michelle looked after the younger three sisters, aged 9, 6, and 3.

During the next year, many science and bio companies became competitive and began to find a person to test a new theory on. They were trying to make a spaceship into a droid, but first they needed to try put a ship into a human. Several companies had approached Michelle, but she refused.

After the year had past, she became seriously ill at the age of 16. Worried she'd killed her last 3 sisters, she left them on the street and waited until someone took them in. Eventually someone did. Michelle wasn't sure, though, whether they were being treated well, but she wasn't able to find out.

Soon a man named Weyland had befriended Michelle.

"Michelle… Are you ok?" Weyland asked Michelle as she stepped in the front door of the mansion.

"Yes… Just a bit tired." She replied, and greeted Weyland warmly with a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on then, what were you doing out?" Weyland asked, escorting her to the living room, next to a fire.

Michelle took a seat and sat back, looking into the fire.

"Is there anything troubling you?" He said, pulling her from her thoughts, "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

Michelle looked up slowly, thinking about it then smiled to ease his mind, "Tea would be nice, thank you…" She finally replied.

Weyland smiled gently and left.

While Weyland was gone, Michelle had found a pile of documents. Of course she was curious and took a glance over the details, but only to make herself upset.

She put the papers back to where they were and sat down again, now thinking about those documents, until Weyland returned with her hot drink.

Michelle quietly took the cup off him and placed it on the table beside her.

"Michelle, are you alright?" He asked curiously.

"Yes…" She muttered in response, trying to avoid looking at her friend.

Weyland placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face, forcing her to look at him, "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked with sincerity.

"Yes…" Michelle replied again, trying to not sound upset, "Just a bit tired." She added quickly.

"Would you like to go to bed then… I'll take you home." He offered her.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." She sighed.

"At least have a few minutes in bed…" He pleaded softly.

Michelle saw the sympathy in his eyes, then thought about the offer, "Well… It's your bed, I can't just…"

"Of course you can… It's ok, don't you trust me?" Weyland said, standing up and offering his hand to her.

Those words cut right through her. She longed to say 'I did once…' and walk away, but she loved him. She couldn't stay angry with him. She reluctantly took his hand and followed him down the hall to his room.

Inside was a king-sized bed, normal covers and pillows, nothing too fancy. A mantelpiece on the opposing wall, with a mirror and other minor photos and ornaments on it. It was large and, although dull, somewhat impressive.

Weyland lead her to the bed. Taking a seat, she took off her shoes, "Weyland…"

"Lie down…" He said trying to push her down.

Michelle didn't budge, remaining still, "Weyland… Is there anything you're keeping from me?"

"What do you mean?" Weyland queried.

She sighed again, trying to put together a sentence, "Well… Why, of all people, did you choose to befriend me… Some poor girl with a disease, who was living on the streets…"

Weyland put an arm around her, "Michelle…" He gathered his thoughts, trying to think of something that wouldn't upset her, "There was something different about you…"

"Yeah… The perfect guinea pig for your experiments. Because I'm poor, worthless and I carry a fatal disease!" She said with a raised voice. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes, "Was that why you chose me?"

"I… I'm speechless. What gave you that impression?" He said, trying to cover up the truth.

"Don't toy with me… I know what you're up to. I'm a human too! I have emotions!" She paused, and leaned on him, "You made me love you… I love you…"

Weyland remained silent, holding her slightly closer, "I'm sorry…" He mumbled, "I truly am… I did what I did because of the experiment, but then I felt something different about you… I loved you too… And you knew it."

Michelle pushed herself away from him, standing up in the process, "Really?" The tears streamed down her reddening cheeks.

Weyland stood up and wiped her tears away, "I do…" He looked into her eyes, trying to prove that he wasn't lying.

"As much as I don't want to believe you, I do…" Michelle whimpered, "If you truly love me, then you won't experiment on me." She said forcefully.

"I wasn't going to, but I had an idea… If you were given an android body, it would get rid of your disease…" Weyland said.

"And if it doesn't work? No… I don't. Prove to me your love by not going forward with the project." She put a hand on his left cheek.

Weyland thought about it, and hesitantly replied, "If that is what you want… Will you smile now?" He asked pathetically.

Michelle couldn't help but smile. How could she not? "Weyland… Thank you…" She said, then stood up on her toes and pressed her soft pink lips on Weyland's.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Michelle had decided to stay the night at Weyland's house. They were both sitting on Weyland's bed. Michelle was leaning on Weyland's right side, while he had his right arm around her.

"Weyland… I'm going to get changed." She said standing up. She went to Weyland's draws and picked out an old blue shirt and some long gray pants.

"Ok, the bathroom is… over…" Weyland began, but was stunned when Michelle began to unbutton her blouse, 'There…" He finished, "Michelle… what are you doing? Use the bathroom…" He stated plainly.

"Why, don't you trust yourself?" Michelle giggled and her white blouse slipped to the floor, revealing her small rounded breasts, covered by a white bra. She turned to Weyland and began to put the blue shirt on, "Why should we hide from each other?" She asked.

"Michelle…" He said, becoming temped.

Michelle did up the bottom two buttons and then move over to Weyland, sitting next to him, "Why don't you do it up for me?" She asked slyly.

"Don't, you can't possibly understand what you are putting me through…" He whimpered, turning his face away as it began to redden.

She turned his head to face hers, "Oh, but I do, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this, would I?" She whispered and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Weyland tried to push her away softly, but became involved.

Soon they were lost in their passion for each other. Weyland's hands wondered about her back, and soon under the shirt. The buttons broke off as he pulled it away.

Michelle leaned backwards, causing her to fall back, and Weyland to land on her. They paused briefly.

"Michelle, we shouldn't… I shouldn't be doing this. You know that." He said to her.

"I know, but you want to. So go ahead, it's love." She said, beginning to unbutton his shirt. To her surprise, he actually was a bit muscular. Before he could answer, though, she began to kiss his neck and move down to his chest.

Weyland, trapped in the sensation, was practically paralyzed. Michelle pushed him over onto his back and kissed from his hard chest, down to his muscular stomach. She lifted her head as she then undid his trousers and pulled them down, along with his underwear. After that, she slid back up to Weyland face and kissed him.

Weyland's hands again wandering around her back, soon finding the bra's clip. He undid it and Michelle sat up, allowing the bra to slip off her shoulders. Weyland then proceeded to take off her black pants, sliding them down her curve less hips, along with her underwear too.

Michelle's body was so small, so slim. Her hips barely stuck out, and her pale breasts were not as big as Weyland had previously thought. Even so, they were perfectly rounded and smooth.

Michelle again kissed his neck, making her way down to the part of him that differed the males from the females. She kissed the area around it and the tops of his thighs, then made her way back up to his lips. Their lips locked together, while Michelle held herself over him. When they separated, she lowered herself onto him, in a straddling position.

Weyland put his hands on her hips, as if to help her down. She sighed as he slowly entered her. There was a sharp pain as he broke a barrier in her. She cried out softly, her face cringed at the awkward feeling, but continued to lower herself. She rested once she reached the full length.

"Michelle, are you ok?" Weyland smiled and he placed a hand on her right cheek, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea…"

Michelle lifted her body up, until he was almost out and sat back down. Michelle gasped at the new sensation, "Nonsense…" She said under her breath and continued to move up and down.

Weyland pulled her upper body down to his, putting his hands on her back, "And you're sure about that?" He queried.

Michelle paused again to give him a sincere look, "Why would I do it otherwise… Is this not pleasurable for you? Because I am finding this quite enjoyable. It is provoking such feelings in me, I want to continue…"

Weyland's smile widened slightly. Michelle then began to rub her body against his. There were sighs and breathy noises as they continued to make love. Weyland then found this a good opportunity to feel how soft her breasts really were. His hands moved to her upper back and came around the front so his hands were almost completely covering the two small feminine lumps on her chest. He felt them and massaged them and Michelle moaned softly, arching her back in pleasure. They were as soft as he had hoped, and the two continued for a while.

"Weyland…" Michelle said looking up at Weyland, as she lay on his left side, her head on his chest.

"Yes…"He replied, his left arm around her waist.

She curled in a little more, pulling the covers slightly higher, "Thank you…" She sighed, closing her eyes.

"For what?" He looked at the girl.

"For letting me do what I did… For showing me what it was like…" She smiled, then began to cough.

Weyland patted her back, "Are you ok?"

Michelle covered her mouth, still coughing, but when it stopped briefly, she managed to say, "Yea…"

Weyland sat up, also pulling her up. He put his right arm around the front of her, and his left arm patted her back again, "Come on, we should get some clothes on you then…" He said.

"She seems to be fine, just her disease… She can't get too excited. Take her back to bed, and make sure she gets some rest." The doctor told the two.

"Ok…" Weyland answered.

Weyland and Michelle then went back to his home. He carried her back to his bed and laid her down, "Ok, maybe it wasn't a good idea. Try to get some sleep…" He said, hopping in the other side.

Michelle turned on her side so her back faced Weyland, "Ok…"

Weyland laid down, facing the same side as her. He put an arm around her waist, holding her close, "You'll be ok."


End file.
